Bonbon Fixation The Never Ending Story
by L'uke-chan
Summary: Two Best Friends who have been through hot and cold yet when they hit the 'loose hormones' age, and especially, after seeing each other in drenched clothes... Will Riku hold back when he sees Sora with hot chocolate leaking from his supple lips? SLASH


Games - Kingdom Hearts – Riku&Sora – minor Axel&Roxas - R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters Riku and Sora nor Axel and Roxas, 'cause if I did…he he he… The video game would be rated- R…it does make you wonder why, doesn't it?,

**Summary**: _Our own cute, sweet Sora has a choco fetish… news? No, not really. But what happens when Riku and Sora go to buy some choco … oh my… a downpour started… Aaaw.. and both boys got t-o-t-a-l-l-y drenched and when they get back home Sora starts to make some chocolate biscuits , so what will happen when a veeery horny Riku sees a wet Sora with chocolate leaking from his red oh so kissable lips? Hmm? Interested? If yeah, then please read and…review. RikuSora, Yaoi, One-shot_

**WARNING**: some mild shonen-ai… Aaah! Who am I kiddin'?! A full blown YAOI! BoyxBoy, ManxMan, whatever. Just beware of some veery very hot smex, oops I meant chocolate… But really warning, sex!

A/N: Yesss. It's FINISHED! Guys you have no idea how long I wrote this... no idea.. It's my baby, please be nice to him. And NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and loved, but flames? No, no, NO.

Everyone thank my sis, Berta, for re-reading, making fun, enduring the pain that was this fic. Thank you..

Please Enjoy.

_**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends - Agne.**_

* * *

**Bonbon Fixation – The Never Ending Story**

_By_

_L'uke-chan_

"Riku, hurry up! You lazy ass!" whined Sora near the candy-shop's door.

"Sheesh. It's not like _I_ want to wait in this sticky, sweet, _pink _shop. I will stress this again. _Pink_ shop. It's_ you_ who had a chocolate fetish," snapped Riku _'I mean what people will think if they see me here?' _he thoughtand looked suspiciously aroundas he walked towards a pouting Sora.

Riku's mind went haywire when he saw the smaller boy _'Oh, noo... Don't you dare to pout or ..or look at me with that look! I will __**so**__ be not responsible for anything I might do. Rape seemed a lightly option. No! Riku snap out of it!'_ Riku shook his head inwardly to get rid of those totally unwelcome thoughts…

"Yeah yeah... Now come on! I think it's gonna rain soon," said Sora as he grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him outside.

They were walking along the park when the rain started to pour. From there on they ran all the way home.

"Look, nobody's at home..."

'_Strange.__..'_ thought Sora but dismissed the thought quickly in favor of the chocolate that was still in the bag, which Riku carried.

Sora turned around to take it but froze at the sight of the taller boy... Riku was looking at the closet so he didn't notice Sora's eyes that were roaming all over his body.

'_Oh my God... __If Riku is not a Sex God, I'm a hollow...'_

His wet shirt was clinging to his body like another skin, to Sora's luck it was white, so from the water it became transparent. Soo... it showed all of Riku's tight muscles and creamy white skin. His silver hair was untied so it sticked to his neck and face making him look devilishly sexy. Riku was still a little bit flushed from the run and the raindrops from his hair were rolling down his cheeks till his lips making it very _very_ hard for Sora to resist the urge to lick them away...

"Sora?"

I quickly looked away from his lips and begged the heavens above that he didn't notice me staring, but knowing my luck, they obviously didn't hear me or they liked to see me suffering, and I personally think it's the latter. I finally glanced back at him only to see his beautiful silver-blue eyes looking at me. I flushed in embarrassment and tried to say something.

"Eh?.. Aa... I...um.. wanted... aaa... The... the chocolates!! Right, the chocolates!!" I stammered and quickly grabbed the stupid bag _'It's his fault!!_' from his hand. But from the smirk I guess he didn't buy it... _'But it's the truth!'_ Sora thought indignantly but flushed even more as the little annoying voice in his head kept saying _'yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that...' _

"I'm going to the kitchen!" Yelled Sora as he was fleeing from the hall and away from his best friend who_ still_ didn't stop smirking.

"Ok. But don't you want to change first? You're gonna catch a cold," stated Riku as he walked leisurely towards his room to change. He heard a shout "No." before he closed his door.

Riku quickly changed into some new, dry comfortable clothes and looked in the mirror. If mirrors could talk, they would probably express themselves something like that.

'**Hot Damn… some human will get it soo lucky.. Anyway****, hot stuff, wanna to do some action in front lil ol' me?'**

Sometimes, it's a heaven sent gift that there are no magicly talking mirrors in the world.

Riku observed his reflection.

Many may not know this but Riku didn't really flounder his body. His oh so delicious body. Yes, he acknowledged the fact that the whole school, the professors included would even attempt murder to get their hands on this sexy back. He knew that, he sometimes coughmostofthetimescough used this to his advantage, but he didn't get why. Why, do they believe him to be so special? Why?..

He has white, flawless, to-die-for skin and was quite tall. His unique silver hair hung till his mid back. And YES PEOPLE it IS a natural color. What can I say? Genetics. Sephiroth, his daddy dearest, has the same, his dad too and so on. Some kind of freaky genetics. I won't bother explaining, you won't understand either way…

He also had muscles, nobody could deny that. Years of playing basketball toned them. Not an inch of fat. Only a droolable six pack. Riku smirked. Oh yeah, he was proud of his six pack. Though, touch it and prepare to die.

But still, nothing too extravagant.

He decided for the simple yet sexy as hell look.

First, boxers. _'Hm.. Black or Red? Red or Black? Tough, tough…'_ In the end he chose black ones. Black never failed.

Then jeans.

Black, low cut jeans. No wait, that description is just wrong.

Black, TIGHT, low cut jeans. And nop, Riku was not Emo. Though he didn't have anything personal against them, he actually liked their style, but the whole cuttin' business? It's so old.

A white button-up shirt. Many, many fans would love to be in that shirt's place. Hugging such muscles so tight. Ugh, please girls…and boys, don't drool.

Riku looked around for some light accessories. A belt with several chains hanging from it caught his attention. He quickly put it on. And went towards his desk where he put all of his necklaces, earrings, rings and so on. Sora and Axel for that matter liked to call him a girl in disguise before he points out their accessory mountains. Revenge is sweet.

He settled on a simple chain with a tiger's fang. A gift from his old language teacher, before he of course was fired for a relationship with a student. _'Poor Mike… Never lived it down.' _Riku shook his head regretfully. And simple ear studs with a black garnet middle, which shined dazzlingly in the silver.

Riku gingerly touched his hair. _'Wet,'_ he thought disdainfully. The silver-head took a hair-dryer and a brush and in 10min his hair was all nice and dry, flowing gently down his shoulders.

Riku stood a second longer before the mirror. Re-checking if everything was ok. Satisfied with what he saw he moved towards his door. But as he stepped out in the hallway, he caught the most delicious scent.

Chocolate.

He followed the aroma, which lead him right into the kitchen. Yet when he finally neared the entrance and could clearly see the inside of the kitchen. He froze. Eyes wide as he took in the sight. Yet slowly they narrowed, the body relaxed and somewhat of a predatory smirk graced his rosy lips.

He stopped and leaned against the door-frame to enjoy the show...

Sora was making chocolate biscuits and dancing to a song, Nickelback 'Rockstar'.

Sora was kinda small for his age, the smallest boy in his class.

He always was on the smaller side when Riku thought about it, always the vulnerable little Sora, who needs protection from his strong best friend. Riku smiled at that.

Porcelain doll.

'_Or a porcelain beach doll? With his tanned skin__,' _Riku snickered mentally. Though in reality he loved his friend's sun-kissed look, especially with his wild soft, brown locks. Even if it looked like Sora used a whole bottle of gel for his hair to stand that way, but it's just another weird genetics. They ALWAYS stand like that. Yes, at first I didn't believe it either, don't mind that I spent my whole childhood with him, I still didn't, until I ordered him to prove it of course. From that day on we just didn't question the weirdness of our and our friend's hair. It's all in the genetics. Everything is about the genetics. Riku nodded inwardly. _'It's always the genetics.'_

He had the body of an athlete, which also looked really feminine. Riku snickered. There were so many times when Roxas and he were mistaken for girls! It's so hilarious when they shout outrageous at the offenders, Axel and I never get bored in the city with them. Anyway, Sora's long legs and curves that would make every girl jealous really didn't help to create a different look.

At the moment he was dressed in baggy shorts that hung low on his hips and a red button-up shirt with a Goofy on the back. He somehow thought the shirt was cute. Actually it is, on him of course. But lets not forget the rain… And because he didn't change after the downpour all of his clothes were totally wet...

As I mentioned earlier he had long legs and half of them were exposed thanks to the shorts. Riku mentally thanked for the rain. And those, oh so, wonderful baggy shorts were really _really _tight on his ass. So as you probably already guessed, Sora's little sexy ass was all exposed for Riku's hungry gaze.

His red shirt wasn't in any better state, that that of Riku's earlier. And from the heat, Sora un-buttoned it.

'_Isn't__ it just my lucky day, today?' _

Riku smirked deviously. His eyes wandering on every patch of visible skin available. That toned stomach, just begging to be touched. Riku's hand twitched anxiously.

Sora's soft autumn colored locks were sticking to his face and the water from them was leaking on the boy's face, which was flushed from the heat. And with those bloody red lips parted while he panting slightly from the heat and desire, for the biscuits of course. Don't forget those big blue innocent eyes. The most amazing azure color…

Riku's little problem was starting to get out of hand…

And as if to mock him Sora started biting his lower lip, a habit he made when he was thinking very hard. But that didn't stop Riku from thinking that if he didn't stop, he himself is going to taste those luscious lips.

Finally, Sora turned around and spotted Riku. He flushed at the thought of Riku staring at him when he was dancing. But didn't let it bother him so he continued swaying his hips in the rhythm of the song.

Sora looked at the oven and saw that the biscuits were all finished. The brown-haired boy happily took them out and put them on a dish to cool. He turned around to Riku who was already sitting on the chair near the bar, his eyes following Sora's every movement, not that the smaller boy noticed. Sora joyfully asked him what he wanted to drink with his famous biscuits.

"Yeah, I would like to have milk with your oh-so-famous cookies," Riku said teasingly with a playful smirk adoring his handsome face.

Sora scowled and blushed a bit at the innuendo but didn't bother to reply as he opened the refrigerator's door and took two vanilla milkshakes. He put the drinks on the bar and went to get the cookies.

'_Hmm... Cookies...'_ thought Sora as he bit one that had the most chocolate on it. And because Sora was so greedy of it he took a little bit too much of the chocolate so the dark substance leaked from his pouty lips on to his chin. And like that with those half lidded sapphire eyes from the bliss of finally eating choco, he walked towards a horny Riku, who already had problems restricting himself.

_You can probably guess what the consequences of these sinful actions will be…. _

Sora put the dish on the table and turned around to face Riku.

He was licking the chocolate from his lips when suddenly someone grabbed him by his wrists and slammed him against the nearby wall.

When he finally registered what had happened, he was met with Riku's tender yet lustful gaze. They stared at each other for a moment and Sora could clearly see the conflicting emotions, which were flashing in Riku's eyes.

Sora silently murmured:

"Riku…?" and before he could utter a single word more, he saw some kind of resolve hardened in the taller boy's eyes. The silver head didn't leave him any time to protest to whatever twisted idea he had in mind, when possessive lips covered his in a demanding kiss.

Riku was already far from caring what the consequences will be when he slammed the smaller boy to the wall, pinned his wrists over his head and started to kiss him forcefully. He licked Sora's lips and bit the lower one demanding an entrance.

Sora gasped and gave me the perfect chance to sneak my tongue in to the sweet mouth. I eagerly explored the warm, wet cavern and tasted the chocolate, which the smaller boy didn't have time to swallow.

I memorized every inch, every cranny of that heaven, because I didn't know when I will have a second chance. But then, to my total surprise, Sora started to respond.

I was shocked to say in under statement. My BEST FRIEND was molesting me against our apartment's wall. Of course I noticed that sometimes Riku was a little bit of a perv. The voice in my head raised an eyebrow. _'Ok Ok... A big humongous pervert. Happy?'_ the voice nodded happily. _'But this? Does it mean he likes me?' _Sora was confused but he didn't actually have the time to think properly, because Riku's tongue was doing wonderful things in his mouth, so he shyly started to respond, slowly closing his eyes and never noticing the widening of sea green ones.

After some time Sora totally gave up on thinking rationally and just gave in to the sensations.

As they say. **Don't look, don't think, just feel…**

They were kissing intently but the need of oxygen became unbearable so they parted panting and looked at each other ardently.

Riku gazed with his lusty, longing silver-green eyes in to Sora's beautiful blue ones, which darkened like three shades by the lust and need and turned into a magnificent midnight blue. He grinned and slowly leaned down and captured the brunette's lips in a searing kiss, their lips melted and moved together as if they were made for each other, like two perfectly matching puzzle pieces.

They battled fiercely for dominance. They're tongues clashed making both boys moan at the feelings._ 'Aaah… A fighting uke, Sora? Never thought you would be one of those. But then taking you will be even more delicious._' Riku smirked at the kiss and made it known who the dominant one was.

Riku pressed his body closer to the little boy's and Sora gasped when he felt something _hard_ pressed against his lower part.

Riku let Sora's hands go in favor of getting that annoying shirt off his Sora's body. _'Wait... Stop, rewind and freeze. His Sora? Where did that came from? But it does have a nice ring to it,'_ he yet again smirked sneakily in the kiss and started kissing Sora even more fiercely.

But when he felt the need of air he removed his lips from the flushed boy's and in compensation he started licking the trail of chocolate, which had escaped from Sora's little mouth. The trail resumed his way on the boy's long frail neck, which was just asking for being marked.

And who would be Riku to deny such a request?

He licked the chocolate away and started kissing the sensitive spot where the pulse is. He bit harshly on that spot, drawing some blood and electing a sharp gasp from Sora.

Sora gasped when Riku's sharp teeth dug into the tender flesh of his neck, the red liquid leaked from the bite mark and Riku slowly liked it away. Savoring the taste of Sora's blood, that sweet red blood. Sora moaned when Riku started sucking on it. The pain and the pleasure made him moan and gasp.

Riku was turned on by the brunette's moans. He wanted to hear more of those delicious, luscious moans.

Riku finally left his mark alone and resumed his kissing fray.

He gently put feather light kisses along his jaw, making Sora whimper with need. Riku kissed his way to the smaller boy's ear. Gently biting the earlobe, he asked, his voice low and husky yet just a whisper which Sora heard clearly as night.

"Hmm... My pretty Sora, enjoying yourself?" Riku asked licking the brunette's sensitive ear and enjoying the gasps he brought.

"Ri… Rik..ku.. Please," Sora didn't know what he was pleading for but he wanted more. He wanted to touch his best friend, not only in his forbidden dreams, but in reality also. He wanted to feel that sculptured body grinding against his.

"Please," he said breathlessly, moaning as Riku's hands started to tease his nipples after finally getting that damned shirt of.

Riku shuddered in desire, Sora's voice doing unimaginable things to his body. But he isn't going to rush… Oh no… He waited far too long for this…

"So needy Sora, but where's the rush? I'm gonna make it last, love," he said huskily catching Sora's lips into a passionate kiss. He quickly gained entrance and ravished Sora's mouth. His tongue gently coaxing Sora's to play with him.

The smaller boy hesitated for a second before diving into Riku's mouth. Exploring the new territory. Riku tasted distinctively of cinnamon and coffee and something uniquely Riku. Sora eagerly started to play.

Riku played with Sora for a few seconds before taking the smaller boy's tongue and sucking it erotically. Making Sora moan into his mouth and harden rapidly of all the treatment.

The silver-head broke this kiss of and turned his attention to Sora's rosy nipples. He leaned down, listening to Sora's pants and quickly took one nipple inside his mouth. Satisfied with the sharp gasp and long moan that followed, Riku sucked on the nipple making it erect and continued to treat the other one the same, all the while listening to Sora's beautiful moans, which were making him painfully erect himself.

After being pleased with his work, Riku licked his way up to golden tanned neck, leaving more and more bite marks, marking the boy as his.

Sora moaned as Riku continued teasing him. Sucking his tender neck, biting, licking everywhere he could. The brunette got a bit bolder along the way, so he finally had the courage to initiate something himself. Sora gingerly touched Riku's white shirt, still moaning from the taller boy's treatment, and started to un-button it.

Riku felt it and complied. Letting his hands drop from Sora's slender hips so he could take of the shirt.

Finally, Riku's creamy white skin was exposed. Sora gently began to touch the skin before him, feeling the muscles ripping from Riku's movements. Enjoying the feeling of skin to skin contact, yet wanting more. Much more.

Riku pulled Sora up the wall and unbuckled his belt. Riku felt that Sora did the same thing to his own pants. He let his long elegant fingers touch the trousers hem and quickly looked up to Sora to see if it was really alright with everything.

My whole body was burning. I felt like I was on fire. I felt Riku's burning gaze on me so I quickly looked up and our eyes met. I felt that Riku was asking me if it was ok to continue. I quickly nodded. That bastard shouldn't even dare to think to stop. I growled and tried to remove Riku's pants of him.

Riku chuckled at me but eagerly complied.

Soon we both were nude.

Riku grabbed Sora's thin waist and hiked him up. The smaller boy gasped and wrapped his long feminine legs around the silver heads hips, causing the said silver head to gasp as their erections rubbed together, making a sinful friction that neither could get enough of.

Riku quickly leaned down captured Sora's lips in an intense kiss.

Sora moaned in to the kiss earning himself a growl of pleasure from Riku as he pressed the brunette's back harder against the wall. The brunette in question returned the treatment with more grinding, causing both boys to hiss at the contact.

The silver head sucked and nibbled Sora's bottom lip, electing a deep moan from the brunette, Riku wasted no time as his tongue delved into Sora's mouth.

"Riku!" Sora gasped as the taller boy grinded his hips harder, breaking the kiss, Riku nipped down Sora's jaw line to his throat, kissing, licking and biting the flesh there, causing Sora to moan and squirm in his embrace.

"Riku, don't," gasp, "don't tease."

"Aaaw. You spoiled all my fun," Riku murmured and hiked Sora's hips higher up the wall, once again capturing his lips in a searing kiss as one hand sneaked down and grabbed Sora's ass with a kneading grasp, causing Sora to moan and arch into him.

Riku looked around suddenly, breaking of the kiss _'Shit, no lubricant.'_

He looked up again and brought his fingers near Sora's mouth. The smaller boy looked up confused.

"Suck," Riku ordered swiftly, seeing Sora understand for what he relaxed a bit, thank God his friend wasn't that innocent, but after seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes he was ready to take back his words.

Sora quickly understood for what the command was for, but decided to have some fun.

He took one finger erotically inside his mouth sucking and licking it in any possible ways, always looking deeply into Riku's lust filled eyes. He took one more finger, now treating them both the same. Lick, Suck, Nip, Bite and again. Sora truly enjoyed himself as Riku's eyes darkened even more with lust and hunger. A deep low moan came rumbling from the taller boy's throat. Sora took the last finger in, slowly, agonizingly slowly. Taking pleasure in Riku's animalistic growl. He sped up, but before he could do more wicked things the fingers were removed, he couldn't help when a disappointed whine escaped his supple lips.

Riku was slowly but surely loosing control. I mentioned Sora is innocent? I was LYING! If that devious little angel could suck his fingers even more erotically, I would probably cum just from the show. As Sora slowly took in the last finger, Riku's tight control of his hormones wavered. Dangerously. He quickly removed his fingers from that sinful mouth before his control snapped.

To rectify his sudden movement, he made up to Sora with a hungry kiss. Quickly banishing any other thoughts from the smaller boy's head, only making him create those beautiful sounds, which Riku so longed for.

Riku's hand sneaked down circling Sora's virgin entrance, the said brunette gasped in pain as one of Riku's slender fingers entered him.

Riku groaned as Sora's wet heat clamped down on him, making him lose a bit of his tight control and causing Sora to whimper as a burning sensation erupted inside him.

"Shh. I'm sorry.. Everything will get better, you just have to relax, ok?" Riku reassured and gently kissed Sora's head till the whimpers died down and Sora's entrance was ready for the second finger.

Riku gently thrust two fingers into Sora, causing him to gasp, and then moan as Riku hit something deep inside him, that made his whole body shiver in pleasure and desire.

"Ugh.." Sora grunted as he thrusts himself on Riku's fingers.

Riku smirked and quickly added the third finger.

Riku watched hungrily as Sora threw his head back when he hit his sweet spot.

He gently scissored the hole, preparing Sora with the utmost care.

Pulling the said fingers out, Riku pulled Sora's hips higher up the wall, which he was perched on, bringing the smaller brunette slowly down onto his throbbing member, groaning as that tight wet heat surrounded him.

Sora buried his head in the crook of Riku's neck as tears started to sting his eyes.

"Damn Sora! You're so tight!.." Riku moaned but still regained that last bit of control he had, to let Sora adjust to his large size. Seeing Sora was in pain, Riku tried to comfort the brunette.

"Shh. Sora, shh baby… Everything is going to be alright. Just relax. You have to realx. Shhh.. If it hurts too much I'll stop, just say, ok? Shh…" Riku murmured nuzzling Sora's neck.

Sora started to relax a bit. After a few minutes the pain lessened considerably. A few movements later, trying to adjust to Riku's big size, pleasure erupted deep inside him causing him to gasp and moan loudly.

That moan was probably the most erotic sound Riku has ever heard, which caused, if that's even possible, to harden him more! He smirked, hiding the moan that wanted to escape his own thin, rosy lips.

Sora glared.

"Move. Now." Sora growled at the smirking teen.

"Hn," grunted Riku and hiked Sora up and brought him back down, hitting his prostate dead on, causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure and the silver head to lose that last bit of tight control he had. Letting lose the years of pent up hormones.

Riku grunted as the smaller boy rocked his hips while wrapping his legs tighter around the silver head, burring Riku's shaft till the kilt.

"Uuugh..! Harder..!" Sora moaned without batting an eyelash, making Riku wonder if his best friend really was a virgin, many things were corrected about Sora on this day, who knows what's right and wrong now?..

Sora dug his hands into the soft silver hair as he rocked his hips faster, bringing Riku closer and closer to the edge, but Riku was determined to make Sora come before him. So he roughly grabbed Sora's hard on. Stroking it in time with their thrusts.

"Aaah! Ri.. kuu! I'm.. I'm gonna…RikuaAAaah!" Sora screamed and threw his head back enjoying the euphoric after taste of the orgasm.

Riku moaned as Sora's tight entrance clamped down around him, with a feral grunt, Riku leaned down and captured Sora's bruised red lips into a rough kiss, making Sora moan even louder as he came hard into his new lover.

They both panted heavily and leaned on each other for support. They stayed like that for a while longer, enjoying the feeling of being whole. But soon enough Riku lifted Sora up and extracted himself out of his flushed…boyfriend?

When Riku finally let Sora down, Sora was so tired that his legs couldn't even hold his own weight. So he slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Riku looked at him amusingly and sat down right next to him taking the brunet over his leg into his arms.

Sora sighed and snuggled deeper into Riku's embrace, enjoying the feeling of the silver heads warm body surrounding him and those strong arms holding him tightly to his chest. Right at the moment he thought that, Riku brought him even closer to himself, wounding his arms tighter around the smaller boy.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, content and happy in each other arms. No words were passed, only the quiet sighs and soft kisses penetrated the hall's silence.

But as it seems this comfort had to end some time so when Riku started to talk it shouldn't have come as such a surprise but alas Sora nearly jumped three feet from his euphoric state as Riku's husky voice pierced through the silence.

"So, So-ra a bit tired?" he chuckled slightly as Sora punched his arm lightly.

"And whose fault is that?" the brunet scowled albeit jokingly. Riku faked an outrageous look.

"What?! You are saying _I'm_ at fault? Why you little brat…" he said mockingly indignant as he tickled Sora mercilessly in his arms.

"Rikuuuu.. Stop," gasp. "Come on!.. Pleeeease," begged Sora as he tried to get some oxygen into his lungs and free from Riku's arms.

"Nu-huh,." Riku waved a finger in front of his face. "You are going to pay you little devil," he cried and attacked Sora. Sora laughed as he tried to once again free himself from Riku's hold but alas this time he was successful!

He quickly fled from the hall in to the comforts of his bedroom, where Riku soon showed up but with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He threw them on the ground not really caring where they landed only caring about the fact, that Sora has just went to the bathroom and the other fact, that he could clearly hear the sounds of somebody showering.

He grinned mischievously and followed the sound into the bathroom where he quickly went to accompany Sora.

The sight that presented him made him rock hard… again.

There where four guys living in this apartment. No yucky girls, just guys. So those guys didn't exactly see the point of buying a shower curtain, I mean, what will they see, that the other haven't got?

At this point, Riku was _very_ thankful for their obscene logic. 'Cause now the consequences of it gave him the _perfect_ view of Sora's cute little body, all flushed and covered in water droplets.

Riku smirked and quietly tip-toed towards the shower. Sora never saw the upcoming danger.

The brunette squeaked in surprise when strong arms wrapped tightly around his soapy waist and looked over his shoulder to find Riku, a very _naked_ Riku with a scheming smirk and a familiar glint in his eyes. Sora was quick to try and protest again to whatever twisted idea his new lover had but Riku as a reflex also quickly shut him up with a passionate kiss.

Sora could _feel_ the smirk, he practically saw it in his mind.

Riku always knew that Sora is competitive, it was always like that from the day they met. So after feeling Sora's mouth twitch into a smirk in the kiss, he should have seen the upcoming danger himself.

_Too bad…_

Sora smirked, already a devious plan formed in his oh so innocent mind. The brunette engaged Riku into a fiercer kiss, wiggling and twisting himself around so he was face to face to Riku.

_Riku never saw it coming…_

Sora broke this kiss of with a smile lingering on his supple lips. He put his head on the taller boy's neck gently sucking and nibbling the flesh there. With an evil smirk in his mind he pushed his hips forward. Riku let loose something between a growl and a whimper. His hands loosening on Sora's waist, and slowly trailing up his chest to the brunette's chin. Riku grabbed the chin and forced Sora to look at him, he growled again, lust flashing in his eyes as Sora smiled at him innocently while the evil smirk in the brunette's mind grew.

Sora rolled his hips, grinding harder into Riku's. He escaped from the silver head's fierce grip and upped himself so his lips where near Riku's ear. He moaned lowly, happy that he felt Riku harden from the sound, barely controlling the smirk that wanted to show on his full lips.

Sora bit Riku's earlobe, licking the outer shell.

"Riku..," he said breathlessly more and more enjoying the shivers his voice and actions brought. He licked the ear again and backed of. Sora trailed feather light kisses along Riku's strong jaw, sucking lightly on his collar bone.

With a scheming glint of his own, Sora shamelessly licked his way down the toned, pale chest, happily leaving pink skin and teeth marks. He stopped to toy with Riku's belly button, dipping in and licking the shivering skin there. Riku's cool façade crumbled and he let out a low moan in compensation of Sora's sinful treatment.

Sora looked up, finally loosing control over his smirk that spread gracefully on his red full lips. He smirked, while his eyes twinkled mischievously, his gaze locked with Riku's.

Sora took in the sight.

Riku sure looked appetizing. Beads of water falling gently down from the hair plastered around his face and neck. Droplets, and droplets of water sliding down his skin. Simply delicious… His eyes glazed with lust as he followed Sora's every movement, every lick, nib and bite… His stunning face contained a look of awe and lust, giving him a scorching gaze burning deep into Sora's eyes.

From the intense stare both boys hardened considerably.

Sora's smirk widened and he harshly bit down on the shivering skin, soaking Riku's moans as he arched into his kissing mouth.

'_Woah,'_ thought Riku dazedly. '_When did he learn that? And when exactly did Sora get on his knees?'_

Hell, Riku surely couldn't answer that, though he wouldn't take it back. Ever. Just the sight of Sora kneeling before him made him painfully hard.

Sora quickly glanced up, just enough for Riku to see his midnight eyes glint mischievously, when he saw no more.

"Fuck!" Riku yelled and threw his head backwards as he felt wet heat envelop him.

Riku frenetically looked down and groaned when he saw Sora's pouted lips parted at this cock and his devilish tongue teasing his prick. He could barely control his body, he managed to stop himself from thrusting into Sora, yet still a soft whimper escaped his parted lips.

Sora took that as a good thing and leaned forward to swallow the hard shaft. Riku moaned lowly, frantically trying to find something to hold on. His hands found Sora's wet tresses and griped them need fully.

Sora moaned when he felt Riku's fingers in his wet mop, gripping them almost painfully creating a wonderful sensation of pleasure and pain. He sped up.

Curiously he noticed that when he moaned Riku tightened his hold and unconsciously thrust his hips forward. For experimenting he started to hum the song, to which he danced earlier.

The hums vibrated up Riku's cock, making Riku loose even more of that little tight control he had. The vibrations making the silver-head shiver, his body swelling with an untamable heat.

The brunette's head continued to bobble up and down, enthusiastically sucking around the hard on. Riku moaned louder and Sora smirked, roughly sucking on Riku's velvety length, his hands coming up to fondle with his balls.

"Fuck Sora! Aaah…!" Riku yelled his precious control started to crumble as had his cool-façade. Sora sucked even more greedily around the hard shaft, sending Riku into a burning frenzy, because of the unyielding heat.

Riku knew he wouldn't last long, already his pre-cum was bitterly dripping onto Sora's sinful tongue and disappearing phantomlike in his mouth.

Sora quickly got bored with humming and another devious idea popped in his head. He gently as not to hurt Riku, scraped his teeth around the hard on.

Snap.

Riku's tight, precious control snapped, broke, was totally and thoroughly eliminated. He looked down frantically, and the sight of Sora's eyes innocently looking back at him smashed his control even more.

With a feral glint in his eyes he pushed Sora of. With a pop the brunette let go of his length and sent a questioning look to him.

Riku bent down, the glint still visible in his dark emerald green eyes. His breath tickled Sora's ear as he whispered huskily.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to make me come without taking you, pretty Sora? Or don't you want me anymore?" he asked fake hurt lacing his husky words. Sora opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He shut up, absolutely speechless. Riku chuckled.

"Aw.. No answer, pretty Sora?" he asked again, trailing soft kisses along the smaller boy's face.

"And I so wanted to hear your beautiful voice, but we'll have time for that," he looked directly into Sora's midnight blue eyes. "Right after you scream my name in ecstasy," the brunette's eyes widened, a hot blush spread across his cheeks. Riku looked fondly, leaning down to capture those red lips. The gentle kiss soon morphed into a forceful one. Both boys still suffer from their painfully hard erections.

The silver-head took Sora by the waist and put him on his lap never breaking the kiss, at the moment Riku was really glad that their washroom was really big, otherwise they wouldn't fit.

Suddenly Riku broke of the kiss and groaned.

Sora looked confused for a moment before the reason slipped past Riku's lips.

"Shit. Again no lubricant…"

Sora looked shocked for a second before growling warningly. He put his arms on Riku's shoulders and lifted himself up. This time Riku looked confused, before realization hit him like a ton of brick walls. He gazed concernedly into Sora.

"I'm not going to lie Sora, if you're doing this without preparation, it's going to hurt..," Riku trailed of after Sora gave him an undignified snort.

"Riku, shut up," Sora giggled at the silver head's expression. Hardly waiting for anything he positioned himself above the silver head's cock and started to lower himself slowly, wincing along the way. After he was fully seated, he stopped to adjust, listening smugly to Riku's labored pants.

'_Control, control, control!! Damn it! Control those fuckin' hormones Riku!'_Ha. Control, easier said than done. He tried and is still trying very hard not to move and let Sora adjust. _'Don't Move. God Riku, please don't fuckin' move and for fuck's sake, don't lose your control!' _Yes, Riku was very hard on himself in his thoughts, actually it's not the only place he was _very_ hard.

Sora slowly but surely started to move, Riku helped along, putting his hands on that thin waist. Rocking his hips, the brunette moaned and stretched himself on Riku's hard shaft. It wasn't long before Riku was crying along Sora, both moaning in ecstasy.

Sora panted heavily and cried out each time Riku hit his sweet spot. But he decided that the whole experimenting was kinda fun, so he tried to squeeze his hole tighter on Riku's shaft. He smirked inwardly when Riku let out something between a cry and a low moan.

Sora squeezed harder.

Riku growled, his promise to himself NOT to lose control vanished from his head. He crushed their lips passionately, as most of their kisses seem to be. Forceful and passionate, after all they are hormonal teenagers.

It wasn't long before Sora nearly gave up all of his control to Riku. Riding on him fast and forcefully, yet still wanting harder, faster, more…

Two erotic screams later, Sora slipped himself of and leaned on the wall.

Riku looked at the adorable sight of Sora. Eyes closed, his wet hair sticking to his face and neck, his bruised supple red lips parted as he panted harshly. His cheeks normally sun-kissed gold, were slight pink. Simply adorable.

The silver head chuckled and stood up, laying a chaste kiss on Sora's lips.

After some more kisses and light gropes they finally managed to wheedle out of the steamy room, clean and refreshed.

Sora was sighing happily when he dressed himself in some casual clothes: baggy jeans and a black Gun'n'Roses T-Shirt with some black sneakers. Riku too wore something alike: tight jeans, a grey 'Metalica' button-up shirt and again black sneakers, of course both wore accessories but nothing much, chains, chains, chains and more, what a surprise, chains.

Sora was very joyful when he thought about what happened earlier that day _and_ in the shower, yep, _very_ happy.

'_Riku is my new official boyfriend!!'_ The brunette was absolutely giddy with the thought. A warm, fuzzy feeling erupted inside him, when he thought of Riku.

'_Speak of the devil, where IS Riku?'_ Sora looked around confused, his head cocked to the side cutely. He barely had the time to think that when two strong arms wrapped around him and brought him to a warm and tight embrace. Seductive lips started to suck on his neck lightly, while the hands tightened their lock.

"What is my cute lover doing?" Riku asked, a delightful feeling warmed him at the words, my lover. My Sora.

"Mine," Riku said possessively as he turned the giggling brunette around and kissed him tenderly.

"Love you," whispered Riku as he buried his face into Sora's wild tresses, inhaling the sweet strawberry and vanilla scent.

Sora's eyes widened at his confession. _'Love?'_ He giggled even more happily.

"Love you too," he said with a soft smile, a few giggles still escaping his full red lips. Riku smiled, his sea green eyes shining with love and happiness. They stayed in the embrace for who knows how long, Sora still absolutely giddy with the thought and Riku just content with smiling and holding the smaller boy dearly in his arms.

But after some long minutes Sora managed to escape Riku's arms once again. Still giggling he glanced at the clock to see what time it was. But that came as a bit of a shock.

"WHAT?! It's already past 6 o'clock??" shouted a distressed Sora. Riku spun to look at the smaller boy.

"WHAT did you say?" he shouted even more distressed "We are sooo _dead…_" moaned Riku as he grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Stupid Keys!" whined Sora as he struggled with them, "Yes!" he shouted and opened the finally unlocked door, both boys quickly scrambled out of their apartment with all the things they needed: wallets, keys and mobile phones and slammed the door shut, fleeting to their job, to which they were already _very_ late. They were supposed to be there at 5.30, they both moaned pitifully in their heads.

As they were fleeing out of their apartment another pair of teens was going into it.

A masculine red head and a cute little blonde and once again both were totally drenched, and why did that sound familiar? The weather seems to be quite rainy that day…

As the both boys entered the apartment the smaller one quickly caught the scent of chocolate. He followed that delicious, intoxicating scent into the kitchen and we mustn't forget that the taller teen silently followed him to see what had caused his lovable Roxie to be in such a state. He isn't gonna say, that he didn't like that state… Nope, just wondering what triggered it, the uses are endless of that.

The blonde or Roxie as the red haired teen lovingly called him took the dish from which the wonderful scent was coming, or specifically the biscuits, chocolate biscuit cookies.

He shortly wondered who cooked them, but didn't follow that line of thought as he took one and bit a bit of the biscuit while managing to take a rather large bite out of the still hot chocolate. But as it was with Sora, the chocolate just doesn't seem to want to stay in those adorable boy's mouths. It just had to leak from his pouted, rose lips onto that delicate creamy pale chin of his… It just had to…

Axel stood transfixed as Roxas slowly spun around to look at him. The dreamy state he was in wasn't helping Axel, nor was the dark chocolate, that was still on his Roxie… Please let's not forget the fact, that Axel is the biggest pervert in the world. That definitely didn't help his case. But blondie didn't seem to realize that as he started to lick the choco from his lips, no, his only thoughts were:

"_Hmmm… Cookies… __**Delicious…"**_

A slam and a startled yelp could be heard from the apartment… wonder what happened?

**Chocolate, it never ends to act as Cupid. It just never ends…**

Read&**REVIEW **guys, Read&REVIEW!!

Thank You


End file.
